Minho diculik ninja otogakure
by StaRinYeon65
Summary: *Jonghyun as Naruto *Minho as Sasuke *Taeyeon as Sakura *Eunsook as Ino *Onew as Shikamaru *Minjung as Temari *Key as Sai *Gwiboon as Tsunade *Taemin as Lee *Gaara *Kankuro *Kiba & Akamaru *Choji *Neji *Kimimaro *Tayuya *Jirobo *Kidomaru *Sakon Ukon


"apa katamu, Taeyeon? Minho diculik anak buah Orochimaru setelah berhasil dikalahkan?"

"Ya! meneka adalah ninja dari desa bunyi"

"Akan ku balas perbuatan mereka!"

"ayo Jonghyun, kita dipanggil oleh hokage kelima, nona Gwiboon"

"baiklah"

dalam perjalanan Taeyeon bertanya pada Jonghyun

"Jong, apa Minho akan baik-baik saja?"

"aku yakin, ia akan selamat. Kau khawatir ya?"

"sangat, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Minho"

"aku juga"

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat nona Gwiboon menunggu

"kau sudah tau apa yang akan ku ceritakan padamu kan, Jonghyun?"

"tentang Minho? aku sudah tau"

"aku memintamu untuk menyelamatkan Minho. apa kau sanggup?"

"ya, aku pasti sanggup"

"baiklah, pilih partnermu, dan jangan lupa pilih Onew dan jadikan dia ketua kalian. dan kau Taeyeon, kau bertugas sebagai ninja medis dalam misi kali ini"

"Iya" kata Taeyeon setuju

"mengapa kita tidak pergi bersama Key?" tanya Jonghyun heran

"ia sedang melaksanakan misinya sebagai pasukan ANBU team roots" jelas nona Gwiboon

"sayang sekali dia tidak ikut menyelamatkan Minho" sesal Taeyeon

"sudah, kalian pergi sekarang.. Key bisa menyusul kalian nanti" kata nona Gwiboon

"baik, kami pergi" kata Jonghyun penuh semangat

Taeyeon membantu Jonghyun mencari partnernya. di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Onew yang sedang bersantai-santai.

"Onew!!"

"mm? ada apa Jong?"

selama beberapa menit Jonghyun menceritakan tentang misinya kali ini

"baiklah, ayo kita cari yang lain."

"tapi aku tidak tau siapa yang harus aku pilih untuk misi kali ini" kata Jonghyun sambil menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

"iya, Onew, siapa lagi yang harus kami pilih untuk misi ini?"

"Taeyeon, kau ikut dalam misi ini?"

"iya, aku bertugas sebagai ninja medis dalam misi kali ini"

"mm baiklah ayo kita cari Choji, Kiba dan Neji"

"baiklah. mereka semua kan hebat, sama sepertiku" Jonghyun dengan percaya dirinya

mereka bertiga mencari Choji, Kiba dan Neji. beberapa menit kemudian mereka menemukan Neji dan Kiba yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Neji! Kiba!! sekali cari langsung dapat dua"

"..." Neji dan Kiba menoleh ke arah suara datang

selagi Onew menceritakan tentang misi kali ini, Choji pun datang sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya

"kalian bertiga harus ikut" paksa Onew

"ya! baiklah"

mereka tiba di gerbang Konoha, Eunsook datang

"hey!! aku ingin ikut!"

"tidak bisa Eunsook, kami sudah berenam, dan kurasa ini sudah cukup"

"ku mohon Onew.. mungkin jurus shintenshin ku bisa berguna untuk menjebak musuh"

"itu benar, Onew.. dia bisa menjebak musuh, dia juga bisa membantuku menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil kalian"

"ya, baiklah, Taeyeon. Jika kau tetap memaksa kita akan pergi bertujuh."

"ayo pergi, kita menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu disini" usul Neji

"kita susun formasi dulu disini"

"baik" jawab Kiba dan Jonghyun serentak

"baiklah, kita akan menggunakan formasi barisan dengan dua ninja medis yang menjadi pemantau jika adanya ninja yang terluka, dan khusus untuk Eunsook selain memantau, kau juga harus menjebak musuh. Kiba, kau aku tempatkan di baris depan, baris kedua ada aku, Eunsook kau di sebelah kiriku. di tengah kau Jonghyun. di baris keempat ada Choji, sebelah kanan Choji ada Taeyeon dan terakhir ada Neji, gunakan byakuganmu untuk mengontrol daerah belakangmu"

"baiklah! ayo kita pergi" Jonghyun dengan semangat menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

mereka pergi meninggalkan desa untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Minho yang diculik oleh ninja Otogakure, utusan Orochimaru. setelah beberapa lama,

"sepertinya mereka sudah dekat" kata Kiba menerka-nerka

"BYAKUGAN"

"bagaimana, Neji?"

"benar apa kata Kiba."

"berhenti" perintah Onew

"um? ada apa, Onew?"

"sekarang kita berpencar dan jangan lupa tugasmu, Eunsook. kau pakai shintenshin no jutsu pada wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu" perintah Onew

"baik" Eunsook menyanggupinya

brugg### Eunsook terjatuh karna tersandung tali tipis yang hampir tidak kelihatan

"kyaaaaa~~~ apa ini jebakan?" teriak Eunsook

"hey hey hey! ssst jangan ribut! nanti musuh mengetahui keberadaan kita!" kata Jonghyun

"tidak, bukan itu hanya tali biasa" kata Onew sambil meneliti tali itu

tiba-tiba syuuung duaaarr –suara ledakan kertas mantra milik ninja Otogakure meledak pun terdengar

"gyaaaaa~~" teriak ketujuh anak itu serentak

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya orang gendut yang menyebut dirinya Jirobo

"ti-ti-tidak" jawab Jonghyun gugup

"kami hanya sedang bermain petak umpet" sela Onew

"haaa!!~~ kena kalian! kalian tidak bisa menghindar dariku lagi!" teriak Choji yang dari tadi ngumpet di belakang pohon besar sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya dengan ninja Otogakure itu.

"yyaaah lagilagi kita ditemukan olehnya" kata Jonghyun membantu Choji yang berusaha menjebak mereka

"uh" Eunsook yang tiba-tiba duduk menyandar di pohon.

"bagus, berhasil" pikir Onew sambil melihat ke arah ninja otogakure yang mempunyai rambut merah muda dan membawa-bawa flute yang bernama Tayuya.

Tayuya terdiam membelalakan mata sambil berkata "kita hanya membuang buang waktu disini. ayo kita pergi"

* * *

saat mereka semua hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba

"a-ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu ninja Otogakure yang mempunyai tangan tiga bernama Kidomaru

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar idiot, lepaskan aku" caci maki si kakak beradik satu tubuh dua kepala bernama Sakon dan Ukon yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kagebunshin milk Jonghyun

"Hey! Berani sekali kau menyebutku idiot!" bentak Jonghyun geram

"heh! Tayuya!" Kidomaru memanggil Tayuya.

"i-i-iya?" jawab Tayuya dengan suara yang aneh

"ja-jangan-jangan

…………

TIDAK!!"

"ada apa Kidomaru?" tanya Jirobo yang berusaha bergerak namun tidak sanggup

"kita berempat dijebak oleh anak-anak ingusan itu!"

"KAGEMANE.. k-kau pengguna jurus kagemane?" tanya Jirobo

"heheh. Akhirnya kalian menyadari juga bahwa kalian masuk ke perangkap kita"

"KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU GADIS MANJAAA" teriak Tayuya yang mencoba mengendalikan dirinya

"kau fikir segampang itu mengeluarkan dan memisahkan ragaku dari tubuhmu? Hah?"

"AAARGH~~ KELUAAAAR!! HYAAAAAA"

"kyaaaa~~"

"TIDAK, Eunsook keluar dari raganya wanita itu" dalam hati Onew sambil membelalakan matanya

"huft huft huft. Uuh~ chakraku.. serasa habis" kata Tayuya kecapean

"heh. Su-sudah kubilang kan, susah untuk memisahkan ragaku. huft"

Tayuya membelalakan mata dan terjatuh, ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan ia segera pergi membawa gentong yang berisi Minho di dalamnya

"TIDAK, heey tunggu!" teriak Onew

"BYAKUGAN, tenang saja, chakranya sudah tidak terkontrol"

"Neji, Choji, lawan mereka berdua. Aku akan mengurus wanita itu!" Onew memerintah Neji dan Choji melawan Jirobo dan Kidomaru

"ya, baik"

"Choji, kau lawan orang yang bernama Jirobo itu"

"baik"

Taeyeon masih memantau mereka dari atas pohon. Choji vs Jirobo dan Neji vs Kidomaru pun berlanjut. Sementara Sakon dan Ukon berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkraman kagebunshin milik Jonghyun dan mengejar Tayuya. Kiba dan Jonghyun pun pergi mengejar Sakon dan Ukon. Sementara pertarungan sengit antara Onew dan Tayuya tak bisa dihindari, Jonghyun dan Kiba berhasil menemukan Sakon dan Ukon, lagi-lagi pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi.

* * *

Neji vs Kidomaru

Choji vs Jirobo

Onew vs Tayuya

Jonghyun vs Ukon

Kiba vs Sakon

Pertarungan Neji dan Choji selesai ……………… Neji skarat habis pertarungan itu. Taeyeon segera memulihkan sedikit lukanya. Sementara Eunsook mencoba memulihkan luka-luka yang diderita Choji. Walau mereka terluka parah, tapi mereka berhasil mengalahkan bahkan membunuh ninja dari Otogakure itu. Sedangkan Onew, Jonghyun dan Kiba yang benar-benar sangat terdesak saat ini mencoba untuk bertahan. Tak lama kemudian, orang berambut putih dan memiliki segel gaib di dadanya yang berasal dari clan Kaguya, Kimimaro Kaguya datang menghadang Jonghyun yang hendak menyerang Ukon.

"aaargh~~ sial!! Siapa kau ini? Hah? Mengganggu saja!"

"aku, Kimimaro Kaguya dari clan Kaguya yang mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi tulang"

"SIAL" dalam hati Jonghyun geram, sambil menunjukan wajah jengkelnya

"HYAAAAAA~~~~~~ bugg####"

"argh"

"lawanmu adalah aku, Kimimaro Kaguya" kata anak berbaju hijau pemakai taijutsu dan mempunyai style rambut seperti mangkok, Taemin

"oh baiklah"

Pertarungan sengit antara Kimimaro dan Taemin pun terjadi.

"hah-hah-hah tenagaku hampir habis, dia lawan yang kuat" dalam hati Taemin

Sementara Kiba, Jonghyun, Onew dan Taemin yang sedang bertarung itu kehabisan tenaga dan chakranya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba

"byuuushh~~~~"

"ketraakk~"

"sssszzzzzzzzzhh~~"

"lukisan hewan!!"

Keempat mata musuh terbelalak

"si-siapa kau?" tanya masing masing musuh

"aku Minjung dari Sunnagakure"

"aku Kankuro dari Sunagakure"

"aku Sabaku no Gaara dari Sunagakure"

"aku Key dari Konohagakure"

* * *

Pertarungan 2 lawan 1 pun berakhir dengan cara yang sangat tragis. Kipas raksasa milik Minjung telah mencabik-cabik tubuh Tayuya. Boneka milik Kankuro telah memberi efek racun kematian bagi Sakon. Pasir milik Gaara telah mengubur hidup-hidup Kimimaro. Dan lukisan hewan milik Key telah menyerap habis chakra milik Ukon. Mereka semua kelelahan, namun berkat Taeyeon, mereka mempunyai cukup banyak stamina untuk mencari gentong berisi Minho yang disembunyikan oleh ninja Otogakure.

"BYAKUGAN"

"Neji, chakramu tidak cukup" Taeyeon cemas.

"tenang saja Taeyeon, tadi aku sudah memberi obat penambah chakra yang diberi oleh nona Gwiboon" kata Eunsook yang mencoba menenangkan Taeyeon

"kita salah arah, peti itu ada di belakang kita" kata Neji

…………..beberapa lama kemudian

"akhirnya ketemu!" seru Jonghyun bahagia

"segelnya terlepas, itu karna penyegelnya sudah mati." Kata Onew

"biar aku yang buka!" kata Taeyeon semangat

Perlahan ia membuka peti itu, ia melihat ada sesosok orang yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Minho? I-i-ini Minho. Aku akan mengusahakan agar dia sadar disini, Eunsook Bantu aku ya"

"Taeyeon, aku baru saja berlatih medis, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu" kata Minjung

"Iya, baiklah Minjung, terimakasih"

Mereka mengeluarkan Minho dari peti tersebut. Taeyeon, Eunsook, dan Minjung memulihkan luka Minho.

…………………beberapa lama kemudian

"uh? Ta-ta"

Wajah Taeyeon memerah ia sudah tahu bahwa Minho akan menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya? Minho?"

"Ta-taemin, Jonghyun"

Taeyeon menunduk malu, sementara Eunsook

"kyaaa~~ kau malu kan Taeyeon? ahhahahahaha"

Bugg##

"argh, maaf deh Taeyeon. Sakit tau"

"AHAHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA"

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Taeyeon yang mukanya memerah.

"Taeyeon, domo arigato gozaimashita" kata Minho

"Mi-min-minho? K-k-kau memanggil namaku? Kau berterimakasih padaku?"

"Taeyeon, sekali lagi, gomawo" Uchiha Minho tersenyum

"emh Ne. Do itashimashita" Haruno Taeyeon tersenyum sambil menunduk

"a-ayo kita pulang teman-teman" kata Minho

"AYOO!!" teriak Jonghyun dan tiba-tiba "aaarghh"

"yaampun!! Jonghyun, kau masih belum pulih benar, jangan main teriak-teriak saja, sekarang jadi repot lagi kan urusannya" Taeyeon memarahi Jonghyun

"iya-iya maaf Taeyeon" sambil senyum mengunnjukan gigi ala Uzumaki Jonghyun.

MAIN CHARACTER ::

Uzumaki Jonghyun Naruto

Uchiha Minho Sasuke

Haruno Taeyeon Sakura

Eunsook Yamanaka Ino

Nara Onew Shikamaru

Minjung Temari

Key Sai

Gwiboon Tsunade

Rock Taemin Lee

Sabaku no Gaara

Kankuro

Inuzuka Kiba

Choji Akimichi

Hyuuga Neji

Kimimaro Kaguya

Tayuya

Jirobo

Kidomaru

Sakon and Ukon


End file.
